Gotei 13 (SCA)
Characters on this page are not to be used or revamped, by anyone other than User:Ten Tailed Fox, unless the original owner has been active on the wiki within the past year. This is a list of fan-made Shinigami characters who are a captain, lietenant, or seated officer. The purpose of this list is so that, if we wish to make one of our characters a Captain or Lieutenant, we may check to see if the position has been used before for a fanon character. This is so that no character will conflict if we use them in a roleplay, but that does not mean that two character cannot be slotted for the same position. If two characters are the captain of the 7th Division, and both characters are used in a roleplay, one or both will have to change position. Your character can only qualify for this list if he or she has an already existing article AND that article is properly categorized. It must at least have the Category:Character tag to count. That means that you cannot call dibs on a position by placing the character's name under a position when you have not created an article for him or her yet. No dibs. You need to make the article first. Canon Captains and Lieutenants For a list of canon Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants, please go to the Gotei 13 article on the Bleach Canon Wiki. You will also find a list of what each Division specializes in. Commander-General The Commander-General is the leader of the Gotei 13. He or she is the Captain of the 1st Division. This position is not meant to be used lightly, and using it for a character will put you at risk for criticism from other users. Captains To be a Captain, your character must meet the following requirements * Achieved, and possibly mastered, Bankai. * Passed one of the three different methods of attaining the rank officially. ** Passed the Captain Proficiency Test, which includes having reached Bankai as a requirement for passing. The passing of the test must be witnessed by three other Captain, one of which being the Commander-General (see above). Most Shinigami become Captains this way, so this is the standard method. ** Have personal recommendations from six existing Captains and approval from at least three of the remaining seven. So your character would have to be very friendly or very noteworthy. In other words, no matter how strong your character, they likely won't become a Captain this way unless they know how to network or have ideal values. ** Defeat a captain one-on-one with at least 200 witnesses from the captain's division. Kenpachi Zaraki is the only known current captain to have achieved his rank using this method. Due to this, it is heavily advised against, as using this for a character may be considered overpowering (or godmodding, as it's called by roleplayers). To avoid looking like a n00b, I'd suggest the first method or the second. The first, passing the test, is the standard, and most recommended, method. The second is useful if your character does very exception work or is noteworthy for something or other that many consider necessary for a Captain. Avoid. Using. The third method. Why New Captains? {C}{C Since we don't want to plague this wiki with CANON characters we needed a reason for why the old captains are missing. The reason is due to the performance of the Captains in the winter war with Aizen and the Arrancars they were promoted to the Zero Division this is why new captains are needed. List of Fanon Captains Lieutenants Lieutenants are the second-in-command of a squad, tasked with taking care of or supervising day-to-day operations. If the Captain dies or is left unable to run the squad, the Lieutenant takes over. They generally only know their Shikai, but in some cases may know Bankai, but rarely have mastered it. List of Fanon Lieutenants Soul Society Seated Officers Most Shinigami have a seated position when they join a squad. Captains have 1st Seat, Lieutenants have 2nd Seat, and the remained have 3rd-20th. If the Lieutenant of a squad dies or is unable to perform their duty, the 3rd Seated officer takes over. There can be multiple officers for a single seat in a single squad. But, generally, seats 3rd-5th only have one officer. There are exceptions depending on the Division, however. Seated officers sometimes have Shikai, but rarely do they have Bankai. However, a Seated Officer with Bankai is not unheard of. List of Fanon Seated Officers Division Specialty Several of the Divisions of the Gotei 13 have specialties in how or what they operate. Some do not have a specified specialty, so we can suggest some specialties on the Talk Page of this article and agree on what Division to assign them to. List of Fanon and Canon Division Specialties Category:Content Category:Gotei 13